


Life Signs

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mass Effect fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/409269/chapters/678774">Life Signs</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande">tarysande</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/gifts).



> A birthday gift for [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande), inspired by her absolutely incredible fic [Life Signs]().

     

**Life Signs**

A Mass Effect Fanmix

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/life-signs))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Perfect Ten**  / Immediate

_[Instrumental]_

02. **Ghosts** / Japan

 _Now I find myself alone_  
_The simple life’s no longer there_  
_Once I was so sure_  
_Now the doubt inside my mind  
_ _Comes and goes but leads nowhere_

03. **Making of Cyborg**  / Kenji Kawai

_[Instrumental]_

04. **From the Air**  / Laurie Anderson

 _This is your Captain, and we are going down  
_ _We are all going down together_

05. **Bad Man’s World**  / Jenny Lewis

 _I’ve got something left to prove_  
_Got a bullet left, but I can’t decide  
_ _Which scorpion I’m going to shoot_

06. **Am I Not Human?**  / Two Steps from Hell

_[Instrumental]_

07. **Film One**  / John Foxx

_[Instrumental]_

08. **Shivers**  / Zola Jesus

 _The end of the war  
_ _And I won’t be there tomorrow_

09. **A Day Called Zero**  / The Sugarcubes

 _Will you be with me on that day?_  
_We’ll be watching and smiling_  
_At last it’s over  
_ _Nothing stops us now_

10. **Blood Makes Noise**  / Suzanne Vega

 _It’s ringing in my ear_  
_Blood makes noise_  
_And I can’t really hear you  
_ _In the thickening of fear_

11. **Dánarfregnir og Jarðarfarir**  / Sigur Rós

_[Instrumental]_

12. **Time to Die**  / Gary Numan

 _And my memories, I can’t give them away_  
_So it’s easy  
_ _Like a long long sleep_

13. **The Commander Thinks Aloud**  / The Long Winters

 _The radio is on_  
_And Houston knows the score  
_ _Can you feel it? We’re almost home_

14. **The Last Beat of My Heart**  / Siouxsie and the Banshees

 _Here and now, long and loud_  
_My heart cries out_  
_And the naked bone of an echo says  
_ _Don’t walk away_


End file.
